The Truth Finally Reveled
by XxDyiashiaxX
Summary: Have you ever loved someone and wanted to meet them but you never did? What if you had the chance to finally meet that person?. See what Dyiashia does when she meets her dad for the first time and see how he reacts.
1. Chapter 1

My stomach lurched uncomfortably with every turn. I looked to the side, and gulped at the height. I had never been a fan ofheights without a broom, or something to hold onto._"Nice job, Dyiashia._" I thought_, "Look what you got yourself into!"_

My stomach lurched again as I suddenlyveered to the left. I felt a twinge of desperation._"How am I going to get out of this mess?"_I asked myself. I knew Ishouldn't have climbed onto the roof of the Black family house. I wouldn't have if I was sane but I was so desperate tomeet Sirius Black. It took awhile to find the house but I found it under a fidelius charm. I closed my eyes jumping down the chimney screaming my head off. I wasn't placed into Gryffindor fornothing.

My dad had been in Gryffindor, I was desperate to meet him even though he probably didn't even know about me. I really didn't care about who's who and blood. It really ticked my aunt off but I think she kept me around for curse practice.

The order of the phoenix looked at her worried. "Sorry I would of used the floo, but it wouldn't let me through" I grinned nervously. Sirius Black started at her "Sirius Black" I asked curiously poking him. I had never actually seen him except in old photos. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow and I grinned happily.

Harry Potter looked at her. "Who are you?" He asked. I grinned at him "I'm Dyiashia, Dyiashia Black" I said proudly grinning. Sirius turned to her "What? How? My brother is dead and everyone else is married." He stated shocked. I grinned "will dad maybe you should of used protection" I grinned teasingly.

My beeper went off. "What? I have a daughter" He asked in shock like he didn't know what I had just said. "Yes, you do and I gotta go old man" I teased him. "Hey I'm NOT old!" He complained. I giggled; I'll visit again when Bella is gone again." I smiled running to the chimney. "Wait you live with Bella?" Sirius yelled. I grimaced "unfortunately mom died soon after she had me and left me with her sister who was squid and didn't like the fact that i could do magic then i went to the orphanage and then it was broken into and I was taken by Bella wanted to make sure I got the proper education" I rolled my eyes and gave him a cheeky smile.

"But she claims I'm just like you" I winked and turned to Dumbledore "I want to be a spy for the order, Bella always has death eater's in the house" I made a face of disgust. Sirius yelled again "absolutely not." I rolled her eyes "ok shesh and I thought my werewolf buddy was loud" Sirius grinned "that's a girl" I laughed. "Come and visit anytime I want to learn about my little girl"

I nodded "Alright, but I'm not little." Sirius handed me a piece of paper with a password to get through the floo." I learned the password then burned it and smiled at him saying the password and leaving a copy of all my memories to my dad. The order of the phoenix looked at the memories coming out sick. Molly Weasley and the other females were crying. Sirius let out a string of curses blowing up the couch. I lay on my bed wondering what they thought of my life. I guessed I'd find out what they thought next time I seen them.


	2. Chapter 2

I was busy doing house work even thought the house elves keep telling me I didn't have to. I was walking around the kitchen when I heard Bella laugh. I heard them talk about Voldemort sending a fake vision to Harry and tricking him to get the prophecy. I panicked, I had to tell them. I had to warn them. I turned and ran upstairs quietly when I was grabbed roughly.

I looked back to see Ferir Greyback gripping my arm, I tried to move away from him but I couldn't break his hold on my arm. "You smell good little girl, I think you should pick your loyalties wisely." He grinned at me. My body froze in fear then I snapped out of it, pushing him away "I'm not a little girl one-inch wonder." I yelled at him stomping on his foot making him let me go.

"Pick wisely girl, I love eating pretty little girls" he called laughing like a maniac. I smiled throwing a pink bean at him that turned his body and hair pink. I smiled, while he screamed and started going after me. I realized too late that I did an incredibly stupid thing that could have got me killed. I ran to my room packing and then called a house elf to help me pack all my things.

As he pounded on my door I packed my things hurriedly ready to leave this house. Normally I wouldn't let the house elves do anything for me because I didn't think it was right how Bella treated them, but right now I had to leave and I didn't ever plan on returning.

I raised my wand and smiled when the knight bus appeared right next to me. I paid the man tiredly and asked to go to the Leaky Cauldron. I asked Tom to use the floo and he said I could. I smiled at him in thanks and dropped a gallon on the bar stool for him. I stepped in the fire throwing a hand full in. "Dragons" She yelled dropping into 12 Grimland place.

I smiled while my dad hugged me. "I didn't think you could come so soon." He said happily" I'm not supposed to, but I ran away." I shrugged smiling and gave him my memory of what happened with Ferir Greyback. "Here watch this."

Everyone watched my memory from a couple of minutes ago glad to know what was going on and worried about me. When they came out the pensive they were ready to ask me questions and see if I was alright but I had fallen asleep on the couch.

Sirius smiled picking me up and laying me down in a room that was clean and decorated in green. He looked at the colors of the room disgusted, "we're changing the colors of this room first thing tomorrow." He muttered. He took off her shoes, socks, and jacket covering her up and kissing me good night.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke-up early walking downstairs and started making breakfast. I smiled as I made the food singing to JoJo- Leave (get out) as I swayed my hips. I didn't hear when the rest of the occupants came downstairs. I heard a smack and turned my head raising an eye-brow curiously, trying to figure out what happened. Remus laughed "heart breakers aren't you." I grinned at him "you know it." I teased. As my father let out a bark like laugh hugging me.

I smiled at him and laughed at Tonks. "What happened to you? Did you wrestle with your bed?" I asked grinning as everyone laughed and Tonks blushed turning pink even her hair changed pink. "Will since you asked, yes I did and the bed won." She muttered, as everyone laughed at her statement. I shook my head, amused I had only known Tonks for two days but I still couldn't believe how much of a klutz she was even though she was an auror. "How do you get yourself into these situations?" I asked her curiously. Tonks shrugged sitting on Remus.

Ron looked at my hands curiously and I hoped he didn't say anything. "Why do you always wear something on your hands?" He asked curiously. I shrugged but in actuality I was cursing his name in my head. "I had a bad accident in my school my second year in America." There was a school in America that was just like Hogwarts, they even had the same founders but the name was different. Molly and Sirius frowned looking at me "what happened?" They asked. I could hear the worry in their voices and I groaned inside my head, they weren't going to be happy about this I just knew it. I signed "the ministry thought they could take over my school and so they sent there pink toad Umbridge to watch our school and she became our headmistress and well one of my pranks went wrong." I muttered. The twins grinned "what prank?" I grinned back "I set the toilet set's loose but it back fired on me," I grimaced "I er accidentally made a toilet seat hit Umbridge right in the face to say she was angry was an understatement." I muttered

The teens in the room stiffened since they knew how awful her punishments were. "What did she do? Ya she made Harry right **I mustn't tell lies** on his hand with her deranged quill." Hermione said angrily and Ginny huffed angrily. I nodded uncomfortable I had hid this from my memories because I didn't want anyone to be angry. "Wait this wasn't in your memories." Fred and George spoke up making everyone look at me as I shrugged. I glared at them mouthing "damn you!" Harry frowned "what did she do to you? Ya it had to be bad, Fred and George didn't do that prank till their fourth year."

I shook my head and looked at the ground uncomfortable. "Well She er made me go in a pen without my wand to a Chinese Fire-bolt Dragon that er just had its egg snatched." I shrugged. While Charlie looked at her amazed and angry and everyone else was angry remembering Harry's fourth year. I shrugged "but I'm fine a few burn but nothing else." Sirius hugged her angrily going to the floo. "Dad your still a wanted man you know that right?" I asked him slowly like I was talking to a three year old. Molly huffed "but I'm not." I whistled

"Well I am going upstairs." Charlie followed me "I think I'll keep you company." I shrugged "ok." I muttered walking up the stairs slowly. I wondered if I could find something for us to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran upstairs with the others following me and shook my head. It's not that I minded it's just well I liked being by myself. I sat on my bed where Hermione and Ginny sat with me. Charlie and his brothers with Harry sat on chair's Bill and Charlie made appear.

I couldn't help noticing that for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of Charlie. I signed bored. "What we gonna do, I'm bored" I pouted. Charlie and Bill smiled "Let's play Flinch" Charlie stated running out the room and then running back with a pretty rainbow quill in his hand."Flinch what's that?" I asked interested.

Charlie grinned at me."We all put our hands on the quill and everyone will ask a question, we can't pull away once our hands are on the quill" He smiled and grinned mischievously."You could lie but if you do you get a little shock and the quill won't release you in till you tell the truth once everyone has gone the quill will release us and you're out." I nodded."Ok who asks the first question then?" Bill looked around and shrugged why don't we go in order it'll be Me, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Charlie, Dyiashia, Ginny, and Hermione." He stated looking around. Everyone nodded in agreement. Bill grinned he heard about Ron and Lavender Brown and wanted to know how far they had gotten.

He looked around as everyone touched the quill and Ron moved it towards him making everyone's hand move. He rolled his eyes as Ron grinned sheepishly. "Have you ever had sex?" He grinned, "yes I have." He turned to Fred "yes." George grinned "hell ya." Ron blushed mumbling a "yes." Harry blushed slightly "yes." Charlie smiled "of course." I shrugged not sure how to answer that."No." I stated and glared at the thing as I jumped."The mother fucking thing shocked me." I glared. Charlie laughed at me "that's why you answer truthfully." I glared harder "I thought I did, I've never had sex willingly before" I mutter and say a quiet "yes." Leaving Ginny to answer with a "yes," and Hermione with a "no." As soon as the quill let go of me I rubbed my hand and gave the quill the finger.

Leaning back on the bed, Charlie asked the question on everyone's mind."What did you mean?" He asked looking at me. I shrugged "my step-dad rapped me when I was 3 till I moved out there and to the Orphanage. He lived with my Aunt and Uncle all three despised me." I shrugged like it was nothing. "Now back to the game. They put their hands on the quill and Fred looked around thinking of his question.

He grinned and everyone groaned."Have you ever thought about someone in this room in a nasty way and if so who?" He grinned and answered with a "no." George laughed shaking his hand and patting his brother "oh good one dear brother. No I haven't" Ron blushed stuttering out a "no" and growled when he was shocked, "yes Hermione" He mumbled. I howled with laughter falling on Ginny and Charlie. Harry blushed "yes Ginny" Ginny grinned happily "yes Harry." Harry smiled back and they grabbed her hand making Ron grunt. I found it weird as Harry seemed to be closer and would make a good match for Hermione. Hermione blushed "no." She squeaked jumping as she was shocked, "yes Ron." She admitted blushing red. I looked at her strangely because all they did was fight and I knew he wasn't smart enough for Hermione. I knew something was going on and I planned on finding out what. Charlie's ears went red and he glared at Fred."Yes...Dyiahia" He stated after a moment. I looked up at him and grinned "aw thanks Charles" He shook his head laughing and nudged me. Bill smirked "Nope." I sat on the bed with Ron and Hermione.

George grinned mischievously .I sniggered "oh no this can't be good." I stated and George grinned "Have you ever experimented with the same sex and if so who and did you like it?" Everyone chorused a "no." I smiled grinning "um let's see" I asked playfully even though I didn't have to answer as I was out I didn't mind letting my sexuality known. I got a dreamy look in my eyes. "Her name was Annabelle, she had blue eyes and black wavy hair, and her lips were soft and full. I grin happily. Charlie stared at her sad thinking to himself _"Damn it she's a lesbian now I_ _defiantly don't have a chance with her." _I grinned blinking "since that's happened I have been pansexual." Charlie signed in relief knowing he still had a chance. "Ok Harry go, it's your turn." Just as they were going to ask a question, someone started to yell. Why was someone yelling and who was yelling? Everyone wondered looking at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone crept down stairs to see what was going on. Mrs. Weasley was yelling in the floo about the toad and how the ministry let students get hurt. "Ok let's go back up stairs." I say running up the stairs and jumping on a bed. Everyone walked in sitting down. "Ok Harry your go now" I yelled. He signed thinking. "Um have you ever been in a life or death situation?" He signed "yes." Charlie smiled "Yup" Ginny shook her head "yes" she whispered. Bill nodded "oh ya" Fred and George both chorused "no." Ginny bit her lip thinking "Ever skinny dipped and with who?" Ginny smiled "Yup with Dean." Charlie ,Bill, Fred, George, and Harry all said no. Dyiashia laughed smirking "so Ginny what did ya'll do why ya'll we're skinny dipping and is he big" Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron looked at Ginny "well kill him."

Ron was a deep red and so was Charlie. Charlie couldn't image his baby sister doing such a thing but for Dyiashia to ask about his size made him jealous. Ginny glared and refused to answer. Bill smirked and looked at Ginny."Have you ever gone skinny dipping and if you did, has it lead to sex?" He asked and shook his head."No to both." Fred grinned "nope but I wish" George winked at Bill "can't say I have." Harry and Charlie both said no. Ginny glared "no." She let out a cure when she was shocked "ok damn it yes" She snapped. Ginny sat on the bed near Hermione when the quill let her go.

Fred hummed then snickered "Ok my prey I mean my lovelies. Do you wanna see someone in this room naked and if so who?" Fred smirked "nope." George laughed "nada." Harry looked at the ground "no" he jumped as he was shocked and turned beet red "yes um G-Ginny." Ron glared at him as Ginny blushed. I sniggered and winked at Fred high fiving him. I still thought something was up but I couldn't help but to find it funny. Charlie glared at Fred "no." He glared at the quill and shook his head "Yea Dyiashia." he sat next to me as soon as he was free blushing. I giggled poking him "aww thanks I think." they continued this before the twins were left and called it a tie. We walked downstairs when dinner was ready. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand smiling at him and sitting with him.

Charlie pulled out my chair for me and pushed me in. I smiled at him while he blushing. I ignored my father's stare. I was hoping he'd leave it alone but alas he wouldn't. He started poking me till I hit his hand away. "What old man?" He gasped looking at Remus, faking hurt."Mooneyyy she called me old." he faked cried, making Harry laugh and Remus look amused "Padfoot you are old." Sirius gasped sniffling."How could you Mooney I thought we had something special" I sniggered. "He has something special with Tonks." Remus blushed then glared at me. I winked at him giving him the thumps up.

Everyone stopped eating and held their wands up when they heard a **BOOM** and Wallburga's portrait started screaming. Tonks stumbled in the room blushing, her hair turning red. "I tripped over the umbrella stand again" she mumbled. I snickered shaking my head "you always trip over that thing." I say amused and continued to eat my food.

Tonks huffs and sits down grabbing a plate of food. I grin poking her."Hey Tonks since you're so close to our dear beloved Moony" I smirk "how is he in bed? So is he big and rough?" Tonks drops her drink and stares at me her eyes wide. Sirius stares at me then Tonks then Remus and looks like he's getting whiplash from looking at all three of us repeatedly. Remus and Charlie spit out their drinks coughing and holding their chests. I snicker hitting Remus "that'd a boy Moony your finally growing up" I fake cry winking.

Sirius shakes his head "N-never ask something like that again!" He squeaks looking at Remus. "Moony I think I just had a heart attack." Remus nods "me too Padfoot, me to." I laugh grinning "Don't worry dad you'll get some when you've grown up." He gasps at me. "I am grown." he cries muttering about daughters trying to kill their amazing fathers. I had half a mind tell him that he wasn't as awesome as he thought he was just to mess with him.

I shrugged grabbing some more bacon and raised an eyebrow at Charlie "what's up Char?" He shakes his head frowning at me."Did you have to bring up Remus and Dora's love life?" He asked me making a face. I shrug and lean into him "Alright then tell me about your love life." I demand placing my hand on his thigh and seen dad glaring at Charlie.

Dad grabs my hand off Charlie "NO TOUCHING" he yelled his eyes wide. I raise an eyebrow "and why not?" I demand to know. "Because touching leads to kissing and kissing leads to sex!" He yells holding me tightly. I look at Remus raising an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. He shrugs and I sigh "dad, no it doesn't." He shakes his head viciously "yes it does I should know I've done it plenty of times." He stated "What makes-" I get cut off hearing an explosion. What the hell just happened? I wonder blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned in pain and rolled over on my side. My head felt like it had been run over by a bus. I heard shouting and covered my head with the nearest thing towards me which just happened to be a pillow. I wondered how I got in my bed, but I didn't mind as much as I should have as my bed was nice and warm. The yelling increased and I frowned, knowing I had to go downstairs and see what was happening.  
>The last thing I remembered was sitting at the table for dinner and flirting with Charlie then arguing playfully with dad. Then it hit me like a ton of brinks, I had heard an explosion and then blacked out. I jumped out of bed and stumbled clinging to my head. "Damn, I shouldn't have moved so suddenly" I thought annoyed. I quietly walked down the stairs, I could hear raised voices and I knew one of those voices was my father. The other three voices I recognized but not as much as my fathers, so I figured the last three I had never heard yelling before.<br>I stumbled down the stairs groggily and looked over at my father. I blinked seeing him holding Mundungus by the throat. I then noticed that Remus, Harry, and Charlie were all yelling at him. I looked at them confused and finished walking down the remaining stairs and walked over to them. "Now why are you all yelling at Mundungus?" I ask calmly and then whack my dad upside the head "Let go of him before you kill him!" I tell him sternly and manage to pry him away from Mundungus. He still glared at Mundungus and tried to walk toward him again, I held him tightly pulling him away. "What the hell was going on?" I thought.

Sirius P.O.V

I watched Charlie pull out Dyiashia's chair and then push her chair in, then I seen him blush when she smiled at him. I growled softly making Remus look at me. I cocked my head towards Charlie and Dyiashia. I didn't like the way he was acting towards her. I just found out I was a father, I wasn't ready to have her dating. "Oh no the talk! I have to give her the talk if they start dating!" I though and started to panic. I was about to say something when there was a BOOM. I drew my wand looking at the door; I relaxed as soon as I seen Tonks and shook my head. Only my little cousin could manage to get herself in these types of situations, I knew she had to get it from Ted because Andromeda was very graceful, something that the whole Black family seemed to possess. I laughed as Dyiashia made fun of Tonks and shook my head in amusement.

I got up and tapped Harry, pulling him out in the hall with me. "Harry, I know I just found out I have a daughter but you're still my godson alright?" Once Harry nodded, I grinned and pulled him in for a hug. I grinned at him "You know your family to us right and technically Dyiashia now your baby sister." I tell him smirking at him as he laughed. "You'll protect her for me right?" I sighed in relief when he agreed to help protect her. We walked back in the kitchen and sit back down. After making a plate for myself I looked around and see Dyiashia smirk and say "Hey Tonks since you're so close to our dear beloved Moony" I smirked myself knowing she had something planned. "How is he in bed? So is he big and rough?" Tonks drops her drink and stares at Dyiashia her eyes wide. I stared at her not expecting my own daughter to ask such a thing. I started at my daughter then Tonks then Remus repeatedly. Remus and Charlie spit out their drinks coughing and holding their chests. Dyiashia snickered hitting Remus "that'd a boy Moony your finally growing up" She fake cried winking.

I shake my head "N-never ask something like that again!" I squeak looking at Remus for some help. "Moony I think I just had a heart attack." Remus nods "me too Padfoot, me to." She laughs grinning "Don't worry dad you'll get some when you've grown up." I gasp at her. "I am grown." I cry muttering about daughters trying to kill their amazing fathers. I still couldn't believe she asked such a thing about my best friend! Someone who is supposed to be her uncle and she asked about his sex life. I look at Remus in disbelief, what would I do when she was older and started dating?  
>I watched Dyiashia shrug and grabbing some more bacon and raise her eyebrow at Charlie "what's up Char?" She asked as e shook his head frowning at her."Did you have to bring up Remus and Dora's love life?" He asked her making a face. Dyiashia shrugged and leaned into him "Alright then tell me about your love life." She demand placing her hand on his thigh and I glared at Charlie. I watched them flirt and when she touched his thigh I wanted to strangle him. I knew Remus noticed the death glare I was giving Charlie as he kicked me under the table. I glared at Remus "What the hell" I demanded, as Remus laughed "Sirius you were the thing teenage fathers were scared of now your daughter as meet Charlie a younger version of yourself and your mad?" He teased and hit him across the head "Not my little girl" I hissed.<p>

I grab her hand off Charlie "NO TOUCHING" I yelled my eyes wide. She raise an eyebrow "and why not?" I demand to know. "Because touching leads to kissing and kissing leads to sex!" I yelled holding her tightly. She looks at Remus raising an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. He shrugs and she sighed "dad, no it doesn't." I shake my head viciously "yes it does I should know I've done it plenty of times." I stated "What makes-" She got cut off hearing an explosion. What the hell just happened? I wondered curiously. I start panicking as she blacked out. "WHAT DO I DO?" I yelled picking her up and running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Molly hit me upside the head with a spoon, "take her up stairs and lay her down, I'll be up to check on her in a minute" She demanded pushing me towards the stairs. I ran up the stairs and laid her on her bed. I gently tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

Molly came inside the room and cast diagnostic spells on her, while I paced around worried. I looked back at the bed anxiously waiting on Molly. When Molly turned to me I looked at her anxiously "well?" I beg. Molly smiled patting me. "She'll be alright, she just hit her head. When she wakes up her head will just hurt a bit." Molly stated walking out the room and down the stairs. I sighed in relief and walked back downstairs to find out what happened. When I came downstairs I was shocked to see Charlie grabbing Mundungus and slam him into the wall. "What the hell was that all about?" I wondered confused.

Charlie P.O.V

I watched as Dyiashia fell on the ground. I looked around confused and hoping she was just kidding around. I started to panic when she didn't get back up. My panic only got worse as Sirius started running around. When Sirius ran upstairs and my mom soon followed I ran out the room. I was about to go upstairs and see if Dyiashia was okay when something metallic caught my attention.

I walked over towards the corner finding an exploding cauldron. I narrowed my eyes looking inside the cauldron, I looked up confused. I knew something had to hit Dyiashia to make her fall. I walked in the kitchen and was about to walk away when I didn't find anything when I noticed purple fur. I crotched under the counter only to see a purple Pygmy Puff hiding in fear.

I picked it up gently and placed it in my pocket before walking back in the living room. I scanned the room looking for Fred and George. I walked over to the Window and grabbed the by their shirts and threw then in the library. "Oi! What was" Fred started. "That for?" George finished both of the looking at me annoyed. I glared taking the Puff out my pocket and showing them "I know this is yours" I hiss. "Well actually we gave it to Dung" I left the room and ran over to my mom. "How is she?" I asked worried. She smiled at me "she'll be find, just hit her head." Mom stated walking away. I grabbed Dung and slammed him into the wall."You bastard! You put a Pygmy Puff in an exploding cauldron then let the fucking cauldron explode. Not only did you do a stupid ass thing but you also made it hit Dyiashia! What if she was hurt?" I screamed in his face, slamming him in the wall again.

Remus P.O.V

I looked around helplessly, not sure how I could. Padfoot was one of my best friends and his daughter was like a cub to me. At first I was embarrassed that she would ask about my sex life but I knew she was like Sirius in that regard. When I heard Charlie yelling at Mundungus I couldn't help the snarls that escaped my lips. "She's our cub. We have to kill the one who dared hurt her" Mooney yelled in my head. I walked over to Charlie and Mundungus yelling at him, I stopped myself from killing him but I would yell at him for endangering Dyiashia.

Harry P.O.V

I felt relieved the moment Sirius confronted me; I had really thought that he would be too preoccupied with Dyiashia that he would leave me. I promised myself then and there that I would do whatever I could protect Dyiashia. I fell on the ground laughing when she asked about Remus and Tonks love life. It was embarrassing to hear but seeing my godfather's face made it worth it. When Dyiashia fell I looked at her scared and ran to Sirius side to see if she was okay. When I found out Mundungus caused Dyiashia accident I ran over to yell at him as well. Dyiashia was now part of my family; she was now my little sister I had to protect her.

Sirius P. O. V

When I seen Charlie slam Mundungus again I rushed over to stop him but I froze as soon as Charlie started yelling. As soon as he was done Harry and Remus were yelling at him. I pushed Charlie away and punched Mundungus then grabbed him by his throat yelling. Charlie yelled as well. I was confused at first when I was yelled at and looked back to see Dyiashia, when she pulled me away the other three started yelling. I stopped trying to get away to hurt Mundungus for hurting my daughter and turned hugging my daughter tightly. "Are you okay?" She nodded at me "just a headache" She patted my back pulling the other's away.

Original P.O.V

As soon as I got the guys away from Mundungus I started yelling at them. "Are you all trying to get arrested for murder? I can take care of myself, besides I wasn't even hurt." I yelled annoyed. I hugged them then "but I appreciate the fact you were all looking out for me" I smiled at them happily. "Now what happened?" I asked sitting on Charlie's lap. Dad glared at Charlie and I rolled my eyes. Charlie wrapped his arm around my waist. "Fred and George gave Mundungus a Pygmy Puff and the idiot placed the poor thing in an exploding cauldron, when the cauldron exploded the Pygmy Puff hit you and made you hit your head." He pulled the Pygmy Puff out his pocket showing it to me. I gasped at the purple Pygmy Puff and picked it up kissing its head and petting it. "Can I keep it?" I bed looking at my dad, he shrugged "sure" I grinned "I don't know what I'm going to name it yet" I say happily. I kiss Charlie's cheek and roll my eyes as my dad glared harder at Charlie. Fred and George walked over asking if I was going to keep the Pygmy Puff, I told them I was and they left after teasing Charlie about the kiss.

I smirked patting Charlie and looked at him "want to help me name it?" I ask him. He laughed shaking his head "Sure." I looked at the Pygmy Puff and hugged him "thanks Char" I muttered. "Now if you boys will excuse me I have to take a headache potion and talk to my dad." I muttered glaring at him. Sirius gulped and looked at Remus pleadingly before he ran for his life.

**Any idea's or suggests would be appreciated and I will credit you if I use them.**


	7. Author's Note

**Real life has been crazy and i had a bit of writers block. i WILL be updating my stories as soon as i have time.**


End file.
